


Little Red Corvette

by spookievalentine9



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Cooper isn't your average woman. In fact she's a Nascar driver for the Nationwide series. Robert Downey Jr is her main sponsor. </p><p>Chris Evans gets thrown into the race world when Robert invites him to come see Maggie. He falls for her but does she feel the same way? He'll do whatever it takes to win her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36.

Robert was running some errands before heading up to Sonoma. He bumped into Chris while stopping for some coffee. "Hey Downey, how's it going?" Robert looked up to see who it was. He smiled, "Just grabbing some coffee while I am out on the town.

What about you?" Evans grinned, "Like you, I needed a caffeine fix. What are you up to?" They waited in line until it was their turn to order. "I'm about to head up to Sonoma. 

A friend of mine is home in California for the weekend and I'm going to go see her. She gets in late tomorrow afternoon." He stepped up to the barista and ordered a Vanilla Soy Latte. He paid with American Express. Chris was up next. 

He ordered an Iced Mocha. He too paid with American Express. "How many times do you get to see her?" Robert sighed. "Once a year unless I fly out to see her. 

She works ten months out of the year. Her two months free, she spends either in Europe, The Caribbean Islands, or Hawaii." This made Chris curious. "What does she do?" he asked curiously. Robert looked over at him. 

"You know what? Why don't you join me this weekend? You can meet her in person. And it will get you tuned in into her world." Chris raised his left eyebrow as he watched his friend pick up his drink after his name was called. 

His name was called next. Without much thought, he agreed. Robert smiled. "Great! I'll have a plane ticket for you tomorrow. I'll text you the flight information once I get home." 

With a quick goodbye, he was gone. Chris stood there, wondering what he just got himself into. After a few nudges, he finally moved. He left the shop and headed for his SUV. He drove home on autopilot. 

Once there, he absentmindly, went to his study. He sat down at his computer. He turned it on then waited for it to wake up. He typed in Robert's name and Sonoma, California. Nothing came up to that criteria. 

He frowned. He reentered the information. Still no matches. He gave up. For now.

He felt like taking a dip in the pool. He changed into swim trunks then grabbed a towel before heading outside. He needed time to clear his head. He dropped the towel on a lounge chair then dove into the deep end. He swam to the shallow end and back before resurfacing. 

Over at Robert's place, he had his personal assistant get with Chris' personal assistant. Information was gathered and the plane ticket was purchased. They were seatmates. Robert got the information then texted it to Chris. After hitting send, he went to his room to finish packing. 

As he packed, he thought about his friend. Not too long into the process, did his cell phone ring. He pulled it from his pocket then looked at tbe caller id. He smiled as he answered it. "Hello Gorgeous," said in an irresistible voice.

"Hello yourself handsome. Does your wife know that you call me that?" she purred. He chuckled. "She doesn't have to." The woman scolded him.

"Robert John Downey Jr, I outta whoop your ass for that! Oh never mind. You'd probably enjoy that." She laughed lightheartedly. He chuckled. 

"Yes I probably would. So what do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you?" She relaxed some as she shifted in her seat. "I wanted to touch base with you and see when you'll be there tomorrow." He smiled again. 

"I'll be there by noon. I'll be at the house by one. I'll be at the airport by three fifteen. I'll be holding a welcome home sign for you. And I will even wear a suit."

All she could do at the moment was nod her head even though he couldn't see her. "Honey you're not about to cry are you?" he asked softly. The fact she remained silent answered his question. "Maggie they would be so proud of you. I know they are looking down at you, smiling at your success." 

She nodded her head again. "I will let you go. When you get the chance, I want you to take a power nap. That will do the trick. Order in, take a bubble bath and pour a glass of wine.

Do that then go to bed. You will be refreshed and ready for the day. I'll be counting down the hours until I see you. Until then, good day my dear." And with that he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's plane touched down in Sonoma around two forty-five. She took a separate plane from her pit crew members. They had already left earlier in the day. She had some radio interviews to do before flying home. Her PR flew with her. 

Once there, they would go their separate ways. He needed to go talk with her sponsors. She would be making appearances all during the weekend. They taxied to the jetway. Once given the okay, she stood up to get her carryon bag.

She was dressed in denim cutoff jean shorts, a Rolling Stones tee shirt, and red cowboy boots. She had her fiery red hair in a messy bun. She had her Ray Ban's on top of her head. She shouldered her bag then slipped into the throng of other people. She had to get her suitcase from the baggage claim.

She got through the jetway and through the exit without anyone asking for autographs or pictures. This was the usual. The people of Sonoma respected her privacy. Anywhere else in the US, someone always stopped her. But she didn't mind.   
If it wasn't for her main sponsor Robert Downey Jr and her best friend Dale Jr, she wouldn't be as popular. They are six years apart. She moved to Kanapolis, North Carolina with her parents at age six. She spent most of her time at her grandparents' home. They knew the Earnhardt's.   
So she pretty much grew up with Dale Jr. He wasn't too sure about having her tagging along. But his mind changed when she asked him about cars. Him and his father had set her life on track to the race world. And she wouldn't have it any other way. 

As she waited for the baggage claim to start, she shot Jr. a text message saying that she had landed. He promised to have dinner with her and Robert. Probably be on Friday. She heard the telltale sound of the baggage claim alerting the flyers that it was about to come to life. She pocketed her phone and waited for her suitcase. 

She decided against the normal black or navy color scheme and went with camouflage. It was easy to spot and there was no confusion. Of course she had her number on it too. Sixty five. She saw it and went to grab it. 

She gave it a once over then moved away from the crowd. And just like he promised, there stood Robert in a suit holding a sign. She paused a moment to take it all in. He smiled at her behind his sunglasses. Knowing him, he probably just winked at her.

She smiled back then ran into his open arms. She hugged him tightly. He was the closest thing to family besides Jr. "Hey now, no water works allowed young lady," he said kissing her cheek. "Too late Rob." 

He let her go and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her over. Her green eyes had gold specks that caught the sun rays. "I've missed you Rob," she said. He kissed her forehead. 

"I've missed you too kiddo, I've missed you too. Let's get going. I'm sure you're probably hungry. When did you eat last?" He took her suitcase then led the way outside.

"Before I left Arizona. But it wasn't much." He gave her a side glance. He stopped before a cherry red corvette. He popped the trunk and put her suitcase in. 

He tossed her the keys then got in on shotgun. She smiled. She threw her bag in the backseat then she slid into the driver's seat. She turned the engine on and listened to it purr. "She's yours when you're in town. 

But it would be nice to see you outside of the race world too." She looked over at him. "Well I plan on coming out here after my last race. I'll stay at the house. But I promised Jr. I'd spend Christmas with him and his family." 

Rob nodded. And with that they were off. Because it was in her blood, she sped all the way home. As she got closer to it, M.I.A. 's Bad Girls came on. This only fueles her more.

Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well

Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well  
Live fast, die young  
Bad girls do it well

My chain hits my chest  
When I’m banging on the dashboard  
My chain hits my chest  
When I’m banging on the radio  
Get back, get down  
Pull me closer if you think you can hang  
Hands up, hands tied  
Don’t go screaming if I blow you with a bang

Suki Zuki  
I’m coming in the Cherokee gasoline  
There’s steam on the window screen  
Take it, take it  
Wheels bouncing like a trampoline  
When I get to where I’m going,  
gonna have you trembling"

She slid in to park next to the curb. She put it in park then revved the engine. Chris, who had been in the living room watching tv, was now standing outside. He watched as she climbed out of the car. Her Ray Ban's covered her face. 

She reached into the backseat to get her messenger bag. Rob got her suitcase from the trunk. She sashayed up to the house, only to stop about a yard from Chris. He was ogling her. She growled. "My eyes are up here," she said. He blinked then looked up at her.


End file.
